Some computing systems may include, for example, a processor and a memory unit co-located on a common hardware card or Integrated Circuit (IC). The processor and the memory unit may be interconnected through a wired link, and may exchange data over the wired link. For example, the processor may write data into the memory unit, and may read data from the memory unit.
Prior to transfer of payload data over the wired link, pre-defined frame markers may be transferred over the wired link, in order to facilitate the detection of the particular wired link by the processor and/or the memory card, and in order to allow “locking” of these units on the particular wired link. The wired link that connects the processor and the memory unit may be imperfect, or may have particular characteristics resulting in “noise”. Accordingly, the locking process may be time-consuming, or may erroneously fail.